Hujan
by Akabane Maruru
Summary: Orang bilang cinta itu buta, jika cinta buta maka Akabane Karma akan rela buta demi kekasih tercinta. Orang bilang jika jatuh cinta apapun akan rela dilakukan, jika begitu Akabane Karma akan rela menukar posisi Shiota Nagisa sebagai seorang tersangka. Biarlah Karma menderita asal Nagisa hidup bahagia. [KaruNagi/AU]


**Hujan**

 _[AU]_

 _Genre : Hurt/Comfort | Romance | Drama | Shonen-ai_

 _Rated : T+ to M_

 _Pairing : Akabane Karma x Shiota Nagisa_

 _Warning : Out of Character, Typos, Vulgarism, Absurb._

* * *

 _ **Shiota Maruru Akabane**  
_

* * *

Gerimis tipis masih dengan sabar membasahi jalan. Udara kian mendingin sejurus dengan angin yang kian menjadi. Hampir dua puluh menit Akabane Karma mengepas-ngepas pantatnya dijejeran besi halte terpaut sepuluh meter dari gerbang Universitas Kunugigaoka, mengepas-ngepas tujuannya menemui kawan lama.

Puluhan orang berjejalan dijalan beraspal yang semakin mengkilap tersiram hujan. Payung dengan warna berbeda terbuka seperti jamur yang mulai mekar, beberapa tak ragu menerobos gerimis yang menjadi. Sekejap pandangan Karma menghampa, terpaku pada satu titik sementara pikirannya bagaikan labirin bercabang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, berbagai tindakan jika nanti bertemu.

Karma tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ber _onani_ , kapan spermanya keluar. Tapi ia ingat terakhir kali wajah Shiota Nagisa memandangnya. Wajah tanpa emosi, datar, minim ekspresi.

Orang bilang cinta itu buta, jika cinta buta maka Akabane Karma akan rela buta demi kekasih tercinta. Orang bilang jika jatuh cinta apapun akan rela dilakukan, jika begitu Akabane Karma akan rela menukar posisi Shiota Nagisa sebagai seorang tersangka. Biarlah Karma menderita asal Nagisa hidup bahagia.

Fokus karma baru bergeser setelah seorang berkuncir dua ekor kuda mulai terlihat didepan pagar Universitas Kunugigaoka, berlindung dibawah naungan payung. Nagisa masih seperti yang dulu, Shiota Nagisa polos tanpa noda darah ditangan. Siapapun juga dapat melihat apa yang Karma lihat. Shiota Nagisa terlalu manis untuk ukuran seseorang yang memiliki penis.

Nagisa beranjak setelah bertukar salam, di lima puluh langkah Nagisa meninggalkan gerbang, telapak kanan Karma perlahan menjejak tanah meninggalkan perlindungan atap halte dari guyuran hujan. _Crimson_ nya melirik keseberang, tampaknya Nagisa belum menyadari keberadaannya. Direntang dua meter Karma memperpendek jarak. Tubuh tegapnya menjulang dihadapan Nagisa. Langkah Nagisa terhenti.

Nagisa mendongak, entah sudah keberapa puluh kali seseorang menghalangi jalannya hari ini. Biasa akan diacuhkan, tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun" Hodie hitam dibuka "Lama tak berjumpa."

Nagisa menegang. Entah karena kehadiran Karma atau karena awan semakin pekat. Napasnya tercekat dan mata itu berubah sayu hingga berkaca-kaca.

"Karma—" bulir airmata meluncur mulus "Kau kembali."

* * *

Diluar hujan mengamuk sesukanya, menghantam permukaan bumi hingga. Beberapa kali resonansi suara beradu cepat dengan cahaya, tapi hukum alam memihak cahaya. Karma terdiam, begitu juga Nagisa. Lama keduanya membisu. Berbagai emosi teraduk. Dihadapannya, kekasih hati pulang, wajahnya masih tetap sama, hanya beberapa bulu tumbuh menambah kesan maskulin. Nagisa menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, tidak ada yang pernah bilang merindu sebegini sakit.

Tujuh tahun penantian Akabane Karma belum berakhir. Seingatnya dulu Shiota Nagisanya lebih gemuk. Karma memandang air muka Nagisa, seolah ingin menyelam kedasar hatinya. Mengecek apakah ia juga merindu terhadapnya?

Nagisa tahu Karma menatapnya. Menunduk dalam, mencoba menghindari pandangan Karma sekaligus menyembunyikan perasaan bersalah yang selalu menghantuinya. Perlakuannya terhadap Karma tujuh tahun yang lalu adalah kabut dimasa silam. Bagaimanapun ia sudah berlaku tak pantas terhadap Karma, Nagisa sudah siap apabila Karma menagih. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Karma terhadapnya ia terima. Sekalipun Karma meminta nyawa.

"Apa kamu tidak merindukanku, Nagisa-kun?" Karma pindah disebelah Nagisa, mengusap helaian protein dengan kadar pigmen sedikit. Perlahan, Karma merengkuh Nagisa. Aroma Nagisa tidak berubah, Aroma yang ia hafal Sembilan tahun lamanya. Bagi pasangan _gay_ sembilan tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, walau terkadang serasa pantulan kilat, cepat tak terasa.

Nagisa menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Karma. Menghirup rakus wangi _mint_ yang meruap dari dadanya, merasakan degup kencang jantungnya. Masih seperti dulu, saat pertama bertemu, berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat." Bisik Nagisa.

Sekian lama Nagisa membenamkan mukanya, perlahan ia menarik diri. Menatap dalam manik _crimson_ dihadapannya, Mata itu mampu menundukan setiap orang untuk bertekuk lutut pada Akabane Karma tapi mengapa dihadapan manik biru serasa begitu lembut dan teduh.

Keduanya terpaku, membiarkan afeksi cinta menyisip. Sampai wajah tegas itu memiring, mengecup lembut seolah dihadapkan pada kaca rapuh. Untuk pertama kalinya ditahun ketujuh berpisah mereka berciuman. Perlahan Karma menuntut, me _rapel_ jatah ciuman yang hampir satu windu tak ia rasakan. Nagisa menurut. Seolah terbiasa, Nagisa tahu kapan waktunya bibirnya mengatup atau terbuka. Karma memeluk lidah Nagisa, menyesap saliva semanis madu secandu heroine. Hasratnya mengelevasi.

Berkali-kali Karma mendesak, berkali-kali Nagisa mengerang.

Merajut kembali afeksi yang semakin hari semakin tipis termakan waktu. Shiota Nagisa dan Akabane Karma hanyalah dua pria normal dengan hormon berlebih yang tanpa sadar terikat oleh benang merah kasat mata.

"Karma-kun tetaplah disini—"

* * *

Nagisa terbangun. Sebelah barat ranjangnya telah kosong. Menyisakan sedikit suhu tubuh yang ditinggalkan. Nagisa tahu Karma cepat atau lambat akan pergi. Seperti aurora diufuk kutub, keindahannya tak akan abadi.

Sepucuk kertas tertinggal diatas seprai dengan _pattern_ meliuk. Gemetar Nagisa membuka. Sederetan huruf ia baca baik-baik takut terlewat.

' _Hari ini waktuku berdiri disana, jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan membencimu. Maaf aku melanggar sumpah untuk terus berada disisimu. Jangan lupa makan kau terlalu kurus jika harus mengandung anakku, haha aku bercanda. Teruslah hidup untukku, sampai waktumu tiba tolong gantikan aku melihat dunia._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Akabane Karma'_

Surat terakhir seorang Akabane Karma untuknya.

Jantung Nagisa seperti berhenti berdetak, detik itu ia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya.

 _End_

* * *

 ** _Maruru Here!_**

salam kenal saya author baru, mohon bimbingannya ya senpai sekalian.

 _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!_


End file.
